Antes Durante e Depois
by Madu Black
Summary: Antes durante e depois da lua de mel de Bella e Edward, o que aconteceu no cantinho feliz antes do casamento? Edward estava ficando sem camisa. Oh! E na lua de mel, e na cabana?
1. Nota da Autora

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Essa é uma fic sobre a lua de mel de Bella e Edward na ilha Esme. *-*_

_Então eu vou começar logo depois que ela coloca o anel no dedo bem no fim de Eclipse, até a ultima noite na cabana em Amanhecer!!_

_Galera alguns avisos:_

_A fic vai ser curtinha uns 8 capitulos ou no máximo 10 Ok?_

_Vou postar um ou dois cap por semana, tenho outras fics também que tenho que me dedicar, se eu postar rápido a fic acaba logo._

_Teremos os principais momentos do casalzinho juntos. Vou focar mais nessas partes._

_E como disse antes do casamento nada muito forte ok. _

_Afinal eles são virgens, rsrsrs_

_Vou postar cap novo já já. _

_Aproveitem bjss_

_Madu_

_XD_


	2. Cap 1

**Cap 1 Primeira Tentativa. **

**Bella**

Eu ainda não sei como eu consegui forças pra afastar Edward de mim hoje, mais cedo na clareira, ele queria, eu também queria o que eu tinha na cabeça? Eu não queria que as coisas acontecessem só no casamento, eu queria que ele me conhecesse um pouco antes, e eu também queria conhecer ele. A gente não precisava ir as via de fato, só brincar um pouquinho. Minha cabeça estava cheia dessas idéias, Edward estava esperando meu pai ir dormir, pra poder entrar pela janela. Depois que a gente falou pro Charlie que estávamos noivos, ele não veio dormir! Ahf porque não vem logo? Dez minutos, e nada eu não vou dormir, eu vou esperar quero negociar isso com Edward, nosso relacionamento deu um passo, a relação também precisa andar se não, eu continuo namorada, tiro essa aliança e só coloco de novo no dia do casamento. Eu também não vou voltar atrás, eu me caso, mas posso ser má só um pouquinho! Sorri com esse pensamento, ultimamente eu estava pensando muito isso, só safadeza se passava na minha cabeça! Ah Bella, aonde esta vindo toda essa confiança? Escutei meu pai subindo bem devagar. Ah Charlie vai logo.

Esperei mais uma meia hora, e sinto-o me abraçando, até que enfim!

_ O que foi? Achei que iria te encontrar dormindo. _ Edward perguntou.

_ Nada, só queria ficar um pouco com você, agora que tudo está bem, tenho saudades de ficar a sós com você. _ Eu disse sorrindo pra ele.

Como previsto, ele começou a me beijar, os beijos agora era mais exigentes mais eu sabia que era aprofundar mais um pouco e ele se afastava. Deixei sua língua gelada se enroscar na minha, meus pensamentos já eram incoerentes. Edward se apertou mais em mim, e eu me agarrei nele, ele não se afastou, quem sabe! Não... Eu sabia que iria ser difícil. Ele começou a traçar uma linha com a boca da minha orelha até meu queixo, eu já estava ofegando, eu precisava de controle, me virei em cima dele, segurei sua mão e fui levando ela pra onde queria, ele travou como esperado.

_ Bella o que voce esta fazendo? _ Ele perguntou, mais não se desgrudou de mim.

_ Nada só quero que você me conheça, se você trava só com isso imagina no dia da lua de mel a gente não vai fazer nada. _ Respondi rindo e me atirei nele de novo.

_ Bella para, não teste o meu controle eu sou homem. _ Ele disse me segurando. Vou tentar argumentar.

_ Edward, estou falando a verdade se você trava só de me tocar, como vai ser na lua de mel, você não vai conseguir, se você não conseguir, nosso casamento será o mais rápido do século, teremos um divorcio em 12 horas. _ Eu disse rindo pra ele. Ele me olhava sério.

_ Foi você que não queria tirar a minha virtude. _ Ele se defendeu. _ Se você queria, por que não deixou mais cedo na clareira? _ Eu suspirei ele estava entendendo tudo errado.

_ Eu não quero fazer sexo Edward, eu quero só uns... _ Parei, eu não conseguiria verbalizar o que eu estava pensando. Ele me olhava confuso, pude perceber, mesmo o quarto estando escuro eu já tinha me acostumado.

_ Eu não entendo o que você quer então? Diga-me, por favor. _ Ele tentava me deslumbrar.

_ Só dar um passo na nossa relação, como do namoro nós fomos ao noivado e depois para o casamento. Eu queria um pouco mais. _ Terminei olhando pra baixo e corando feito um tomate.

Ele me beijou de novo, com mais um pouco de força, talvez eu ganhasse! Sua mão ainda estava na minha em contato com minha barriga, eu soltei sua mão e fui com a minha para a nuca dele, eu queria controle hoje e teria. Ele precisava de tempo. Ah meu pai eu estava seduzindo meu noivo, só o pensamento me fez sentir mais poderosa. Continuamos assim até eu ficar sem fôlego.

Separei o beijo e fui sussurrar perto de seu ouvido. E comecei a dar leves mordidinhas na sua orelha. Ele gemeu, ah isso está bom quero que ele fique todo me querendo.

Peguei sua mão que estava me segurando na cintura, e comecei a subir com ela de novo, ele não protestou agora. Ele foi mais rápido do que eu imaginava. E tocou meu seio com a mão e gemeu, eu ofeguei, o toque de seus dedos gelados ali estavam me deixando louca, tenho certeza que meus seios ficaram intumescidos. Eu estava vestida, ainda, mais estava ficando com calor, minha respiração estava acelerada. Edward voltou a me beijar, e sua mão começou a descer. Ele parou na beirada da camiseta do meu pijama. Sua mão ficou ali um pouco, mais meu corpo pedia mais do seu toque, eu queria mais. Ele ficou ali um tempo, depois se afastou e começou a beijar meu colo, eu fui para o céu, enquanto sua mão foi subindo dentro da minha roupa, eu estava sem sutiã quando sua mão chegou ao meu seio eu gemi. Acho melhor parar não precisa ser tudo agora.

_ É melhor a gente parar eu não quero acordar meu pai. _ Pude ver que ele ficou atônito, ele não esperava que eu fosse parar. Eu ri por dentro, ainda não... Tem que ser devagar.

_ Bella, não brinca assim comigo amor. Eu sou vampiro mais não sou de ferro. _Sua mão ainda brincando com o bico do meu seio, eu iria ceder se continuasse assim.

Calma Bella, pensa cada vez uma coisa, mais eu podia ir mais um pouquinho hoje, eu senti que estava no controle.

Voltei a beijá-lo com um sorriso de presunção no rosto, Edward me acariciou mais um pouquinho, isso era muito bom. Ele desceu a alça da regata e começou a beijar meu ombro e foi descendo, eu deixei, queria sentir como seria. Ele não parou, e sua boca foi descendo, encontrou o que ele queria quando abocanhou meu seio, começou a sugar, enquanto eu sentia sua língua fazendo movimentos circulares no bico, já estava ficando louca.

Sua mão começou a descer e se enroscar no elástico da calça do pijama. Minha cabeça não processava mais nada, eu só o queria dentro de mim, sentia meu sexo pulsar pedindo por seu toque.

Ele voltou a me beijar, eu já estava gemendo de tesão, isso é muito bom, eu queria conhecê-lo também. Minhas mãos foram para seu peitoral. E eu comecei a descer a minha mão também, se ele colocasse sua mão em mim eu faria o mesmo, vamos ver quem pode mais! Eu ainda estava raciocinado, como eu não sei. Minha mão chegou à sua calça, e eu levantei sua camisa um pouco queria que ele sentisse o mesmo que eu comecei a subir com a mão bem devagar, só com os dedos pela sua costa ele gemeu baixinho. Edward se mexeu em cima de mim e eu pude sentir sua ereção encostando-se à minha perna. Ah meu pai para tudo!

_ Edward para! A gente não vai fazer nada hoje, eu quero casar primeiro. _ Eu ri quem dizia isso era sempre ele.

_ Bella você vai me torturar assim. _ Ele estava tentando me deslumbrar.

_ Não, só que hoje não vai passar disso, a gente tem umas semanas antes do casamento. A gente não precisa se conhecer tudo hoje. _ Como eu estava conseguindo eu não sei. Ele suspirou frustrado, e se afastou de mim ficou do meu lado na cama.

_ Um dia eu vou explodir e a culpa vai ser toda sua. _ Ele repetiu o que eu tinha dito pra ele semanas atrás eu ri. E comecei a me afastar. Ele me segurou.

_ Aonde você vai? _

_ Se é muito pra você, eu vou ficar longe um pouco. _ Eu respondi com um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

_ Isabella Marie Swan o que você esta tramando contra seu noivo? _

_ Contra nada, agora com ele um monte de coisas. _ Respondi com um sorriso safado no rosto tenho certeza.

_**N/A:**__ E ai? Gostaram? Merece continuação?_

_Madu Black_

_XD_


	3. Cap 2

**Cap. 2 Crise**

**Edward**

Agora isso! Já não basta, eu ter que me segurar pra não beber o sangue dela? Tudo bem que eu superei isso, mais não significa que eu não sinta o cheiro potente do sangue dela. Ela me inventa essa, avançar na relação.

Estou mortalmente irritado comigo mesmo, como pude ceder a isso? Bella pode ser bem ardilosa quando quer. Como eu pensei no momento em que a conheci, "um demônio saído das profundezas do inferno pra me tentar". É isso que ela esta tentando, vencer meu alto controle.

Como pude ceder tão fácil hoje? Ela se esfregando em mim desse jeito, eu não resisti, toquei nela do jeito que eu queria como sempre sonhei. Se ela não tivesse parado, eu teria continuado, e seu a machucasse como conviveria comigo mesmo?

Ela está dormindo agora, vou pra casa tenho que bolar um plano, não posso tocar nela de novo. Ela vai acabar com meu controle e as coisas podem perder o rumo. É isso vou pra casa tenho que pensar.

Corri pra minha casa como um louco, tinha que por meus pensamentos no lugar, se eu pudesse, teria me dado uma surra por ter cedido aos jogos de Bella hoje no seu quarto.

Estava chegando já na porta de casa, e sinto uma coisa diferente. Pude perceber que Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, e Alice esperavam por mim, onde será estavam Rosalie e Esme? Entrei e eles estavam sentados na sala me olhando, não consegui pegar nada na mentes deles, isso não é boa coisa. Quando ficam escondendo os pensamentos de mim desse jeito é porque querem falar comigo, algum assunto sério. Eu olhei os quatro interrogando com o olhar.

_ Eu vi sua decisão não vai dar certo? _ A pequena anã irritante me falou. Ela deixou as visões passarem por sua cabeça, eu vi Bella me expulsando, depois a vi morta e fechei a cara.

_ Do que você esta falando? _ Queria que ela me explicasse melhor.

_ Se você não fizer do jeito da Bella é isso que vai acontecer bom pode acontecer duas coisas, primeiro você a mata na tentativa da lua de mel, ou você a morde, quando ela perder a virgindade e ela não vai gostar nada disso, vejo 10 anos sem sexo, Bella fica uma fera com você. _

_ Por que você viu isso? Eu não tomei nenhuma decisão. _ Eu tentei sabia que tinha tomado uma decisão.

_ Não seja ridículo Edward, alguma coisa aconteceu, bom eu não quero nem saber, Esme e Rosalie saíram, agora você converse com Carlisle e seus irmãos eles sabem disso melhor que você e seu dom. Tire suas duvidas. _ Terminou e saiu, me deixando com cara de otário.

Carlisle me olhou pelos seus pensamentos ele queira saber o que aconteceu, eu bufei, não teria como escapar Alice não deixaria, faria da minha vida um inferno se fosse necessário . Emmett e Jasper estavam curiosos, Alice não disse pra eles que o assunto seria sexo. Sentei-me e comecei.

_ Bella disse que como a nossa relação deu um passo do namoro para o noivado, e depois o casamento, ela queria que o relacionamento também andasse. _ Eu disse de mau humor. Carlisle entendeu de primeira, Jasper estava desconfiado, mas Emmett não entendeu nada.

_ Entendo, mas aconteceu alguma coisa Alice disse que você tomou uma decisão, o que aconteceu? _ Meu pai perguntou. Tinha como ser pior, falar com seu pai sobre sexo na frente dos seus irmãos.

_ Sim. _ Respondi de mau humor. Jasper riu Emmett ainda nas nuvens e Carlisle não iria recuar ao que parece a Anã chantageou ele também.

_ Continue. _ Pediu Carlisle depois de um tempo que fiquei quieto. Suspirei não ia ter jeito.

_ Bom hoje no quarto dela eu, ..., bem, eu. _ Não saiu. Eu nunca me enrolei tanto na vida.

_ Sim você? _ Carlisle tentou parecer solidário.

_ Eu toquei nela, ela ficou me seduzindo. _ Eu tentei me justificar. Jasper estava rindo por dentro e tentava mostrar compaixão, já Emmett gargalhava e pensava ao mesmo tempo (Edward foi seduzido rarara, a Bella é maior tigrona, da lhe irmãzinha).

_ Meu irmão foi seduzido pela noiva hahahaha. _ E ria da minha desgraça. Eu mato o Emmett. Carlisle olhou pra ele sério e ele parou.

_ Certo mais alguma coisa? _ Carlisle me perguntou na maior tranqüilidade. Como podia eu estava completamente nervoso. Jasper já usando seu dom comigo e eu me acalmei.

_ Eu não posso fazer isso, eu quase perdi o controle, eu sou muito forte, poderia tê-la machucado. _ Eu tentei argumentar.

_ Entendo filho mais do que você tem medo, seus irmãos e eu estamos aqui pra ajudar.

_ Edward você não gostou de tocá-la? _ Jasper perguntou. Eu suspirei.

_ Sim mais eu não queria parar mesmo quando ela pediu, eu parei, mais e se eu não... _ Eu não tive forças pra continuar.

_ Edward meu filho, você não vai machucar Bella, seria incapaz disso.

Eu olhei pra ele, depois de tudo que eu já tinha feito pra machucá-la.

_ Calma a gente vai te ajudar. _ Emmett disse. Ele estava falando sério eles não iriam desistir.

Conversei com eles o resto da madrugada, Alice e Rosalie e Esme chegaram de manhã, Alice não tinha conversado com elas.

_ Venha quero te mostrar uma coisa. _ Alice me chamou. Fomos pra garagem. Ela me deixou ver uma visão Bella estava linda e sorria pra mim.

_ É da sua lua de mel, viu se você fizer as coisas do jeito da Bella tudo vai correr bem. Não precisa ser do jeito dela, você pode tomar o controle das coisas fazer do seu jeito, mas como ela espera, entende? _

_ Obrigado Alice. _ Eu disse, ela me deu um beijo e foi indo para dentro já pensando em flores e luzes.

Eu podia ceder só um pouco, do meu jeito, pra eu não perder o controle como ontem, não sei como minha boca foi parar no seio dela até agora, eu estava possuído. Mais a sensação foi ótima, se só toca-lá ali já fazia isso imagina o resto. Eu fiquei viajando nas imagens de como as coisas poderiam acontecer, acorda Edward, gritei mentalmente pra mim mesmo.

Olhei para o carro que estava ali, quando Bella aceitou se casar comigo já providenciei esse caro pra ela. Eu começaria a fazer as coisas do meu jeito, e iria ser hoje, daria um fim naquela picape horrorosa.

**Bella**

Acordei de manhã e me lembrei de tudo que tinha feito na noite anterior. Como eu tive coragem de fazer aquilo? Meu cérebro já tinha espasmos de dor, com as lembranças da noite anterior. Estava perdendo minha resolução, eu não teria coragem de me atirar em cima do Edward mais. Porem quem sabe ele continuava, o que eu não tinha mais coragem?

Ontem ele me mostrou uma face dele que eu não conhecia, ele me pegou de um jeito, já estava perdendo o fôlego com as lembranças.

Levantei e fui fazer minha higiene matinal. Troquei de roupa e desci pra tomar café da manhã, Charlie já tinha saído resolvi dar uma arrumada na casa. Irritei-me, ahf parecia uma dona de casa. Preparei o jantar e já não tinha nada pra fazer liguei para o Edward, queria ir a casa dele agora que tudo estava normal, e não tinha mais escola, e tempo de sobra.

_ Oi meu amor. _ Ele atendeu.

_ Oi estava pensando em ir ai agora, Alice está? _ Nem queria vê-la ela iria me encher com coisas de casamento.

_ Não ela e Esme foram pra Seatle, ver umas coisas do casamento. Quer vir dirigindo ou quer que eu vá ai te pegar? _ Ele perguntou, notei que sua voz ficou um pouco diferente como se ele estivesse se divertindo com aquilo.

_ Não, eu quero dirigir um pouco, já estou chegando. _ Disse e desliguei.

Nem o esperei falar estava feliz ele não parecia bravo comigo. Fui pra minha picape, coloquei a chave na iguinição girei e nada. Nem estalo deu. Tentei mais um pouco e nada. Voltei pra casa. Ele teria que vir me pegar.

_ Oi, o que aconteceu? _ Ele perguntou, mas não estava preocupado.

_ A picape não funciona, você pode me pegar?

_ Já estou chegando. _ E ele desligou agora. Fiquei esperando fora de casa, ele era rápido.

Edward apareceu em um carro novo, todo preto, era uma Mercedes. Estranhei, tinha trocado de carro e eu não tinha percebido? Ele saiu do carro com um sorriso no rosto meu coração acelerou, estava me deslumbrando Edward me beijou rápido e deu a chave do carro pra mim.

_ O que eu faço com isso? _ Perguntei estava confusa ele queria que eu dirigisse, ele odiava andar comigo quando eu dirigia.

_ É seu carro de antes. _ Ele me disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Pensei "não".

_ Não o acordo é pra depois do casamento, você não pode me dar nada antes. _ Eu disse seria pra ele.

_ A picape morreu mesmo, concerta-la vai custar uma fortuna. Porque não? _ Ele me olhou cético.

_ Edward você não pode me dar uma carro antes do casamento. _ Eu tentei explicar pra ele.

_ Não estou te dando, esse é só emprestado, depois que você se tornar uma de nós ai sim, você vai ganhar o carro de depois. _ Eu olhava pra ele incrédula. Ele pegou minha mão e me levou até a porta do motorista. Abriu pra mim e esperou eu entrar. Eu não queira, ele era louco _um carro_.

Edward começou a mexer com minha cabeça, ele sabia como me fazer ceder, ele beijou meu pescoço, subindo até o maxilar. Eu já estava ficando sem fôlego.

_ Entra quero te mostrar uma coisa. _ Ele disse rouco no meu ouvido. Eu entrei. Xingando-me por ter cedido.

Edward deu a volta no carro e entrou, olhou pra mim e disse:

_ Achei que você queria negociar alguns pontos no nosso relacionamento? Bem aqui a gente tem privacidade. _ Ele apontou para os vidros que eram escuros. Ninguém veria a gente dentro do carro. Sobre que pontos ele estava falando?

Ele se aproximou de mim, e me beijou, enquanto ele me beijava sua mão foi subindo, e ele roçou meu seio com as mãos, eu gemi. Ele continuou sua boca foi para o meu pescoço, e ele fazia o caminho até meu ouvido, estava ficando louca com tudo aquilo. Ele se afastou e disse.

_ Isso não daria pra fazer na sua picape, todo mundo veria. Você não gosta do carro? _ Ele me olhava com um sorriso diabólico, eu estava amando essa faceta dele, ele nunca era assim comigo.

_ Sim eu gosto do carro, mas eu não posso usar, a cidade inteira pode falar. _ Ele deu de ombros.

_ Tudo bem a gente pode ficar sem isso também. _ Ele disse se aproximando e me tocando com a mão enquanto me beijava com mais força que o normal. Ele se afastou e me encarou.

_ Edward você esta me chantageando, então se eu não usar o carro, amassos, só na lua de mel? _ Eu estava pasma.

_ Sim você quer pegar um pouco da minha virtude quero algo em troca.

_ Se eu usar o carro, a gente vai ter isso todo dia? _ Eu perguntei e corei.

_ Depende de você, mas nada como ontem, não quero você se atirando pra cima de mim. _ Ele me disse com um olhar brincalhão.

Liguei o carro, era só um carro, e fui pra casa dele, percebi que meus últimos dias de solteira eu passaria em casa evitando andar pela cidade.

Edward sorria como se tivesse vencido uma batalha, ahf vampiro mau sempre puxando os acordos para o lado dele.

_**N/A**__: Adorei o Emmett, uma pequena idéia de como Edward trapaceou pra dar um carro pra Bella kkkkkkkkk_

_Madu_

_XD_


	4. Cap 3

**Cap. 3 Sabor**

**Edward**

Seria amanhã não acredito como o tempo passou rápido, como sempre Bella e eu estávamos nos amassos, como ela dizia. Já fazia um tempo que eu tinha começado a ficar sem camisa com ela. Lembro-me bem do primeiro dia, ela começou a desabotoar os botões e eu segurei a mão dela. Ela me olhou e disse:

_ Quero acostumar com sua pele, por favor. _ Eu cedia sempre que ela me olhava nos olhos e falava, _por favor_, eu não conseguia dizer não.

Agora estamos aqui, eu quero muito fazer uma coisa, sinto que é minha última prova antes da lua de mel. Com meus sentidos apurados eu podia sentir todas as transformações que aconteciam no corpo dela quando eu a tocava.

Sentia o ar ficar carregado com o perfume da sua excitação. Isso me deixava louco, eu queria sentir o sabor dela. Quando a beijei pela primeira vez foi assim, o gosto da sua língua na minha me deixou inebriado, o sabor me lembrava de forma fraca o sabor que o sangue dela poderia ter, por isso eu era tão cauteloso no começo. Mesmo já tendo provado o sabor do seu sangue potente eu queria mais dela. Agora isso não me saia da cabeça, era nossa ultima noite no cantinho feliz, como ela chamava.

Bella estava alisando meu tórax, como era boa a sensação do calor do seu corpo no meu. Voltei a beijá-la, ela correspondeu seus braços foram em volta do meu pescoço. Minha mão foi subindo, eu iria devagar, testando meu controle. Toquei seu seio, eles eram no tamanho perfeito. Ela gemeu com meu toque, Bella sempre se entregava nunca se segurava isso tornava as coisas um pouco mais difíceis pra mim. Fui com minha boca do maxilar ao ouvido dela e sussurrei.

_ Hoje quero tentar uma coisa posso? _ Senti todo seu corpo se arrepiar com meu hálito gelado.

_Uhum. _ Foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Minha mão começou a descer. Escutei o coração de ela acelerar. Afastei um pouco só para vê-la, seus olhos brilhavam de excitação e expectativa. Voltei a beijá-la. Minha mão se enroscou no elástico do pijama dela, Bella instintivamente abriu as pernas pra mim, eu desci minha mão dentro da calça dela mais por cima da sua calcinha e apertei-a ali, Bella ofegou, sua respiração era irregular.

Pensei um pouco, e fiquei com a mão ali. Num movimento rápido já estava com minha mão no seu sexo. Meu corpo já pedia por mais, minha ereção estava pulando dentro da minha calça. "Edward hoje não passa disso", mais um dia só. Forcei meu cérebro a focar no que eu queria.

Era quente eu ainda não tinha sentido, mas podia sentir a umidade que emanava do seu interior, alisei ela um pouco. Balla arfou na minha boca, gostava de proporcionar essas sensações nela, em troca ela gemia para mim. Estava na hora eu queria fazer isso muito. Coloquei o dedo nela e senti sua umidade e como ela era quente, meu dedo pressionou o clitóris dela.

_ Edward. _ Ela gemeu. Eu a gostei estava se entregando pra mim. Eu pegava tudo que ela me dava.

Massageei ali mais um tempo, senti que só isso seria pouco eu queria conhecer ela mais. Deslizei meu dedo pra dentro dela, enquanto me separava do beijo, queria vê-la, Bella estava respirando com dificuldade, meus dedos não paravam, eu penetrava nela e friccionava seu clitóris com o polegar. Minha mente viajava. Eu queria estar dentro dela, sentido toda aquela umidade só pra mim. O corpo de Bella já respondia cada estocada da minha mão eu sentia ela me apertar, ela ficou mais úmida ainda. Voltei a beijá-la.

Minha mente queria que eu colocasse minha boca nela, eu queria isso muito, mais não fiz, voltei a beijar Bella. Quero a sentir gozar pra mim hoje. Continuei o que eu estava fazendo, Bella estava gemendo muito, se eu soltasse do beijo ela iria acordar o pai dela. O corpo dela já estava tendo espasmos de prazer eu sentia isso, a cada movimento do meu dedo ela se contraia, imaginei eu dentro dela, minha ereção pulou na minha calça.

**Bella**

Meu corpo, já se mexia sozinho, cada vez que a mão de Edward se movia eu me contraia, ele estava me dando tanto prazer, eu queria proporcionar isso pra ele também, porem não conseguia, eu só conseguia me concentrar nas sensações que ele estava me dando. Eu senti um calor, mesmo com o corpo dele gelado se enroscando no meu, eu podia estar em chamas. Coloquei minhas mãos nas costas dele, eu queria apertá-lo, depois me lembrei que ele nem sentiria eu podia usar toda minha força nele.

Os dedos dele já estavam me deixando louca, eu ia gozar, Edward estava querendo me fazer gozar. Ele massageava meu clitóris, com movimentos circulares, enquanto um dos seus dedos entrava e saia de mim, me deixando louca, eu o queria. Meu corpo pedia por ele. Minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas eu estava fora de mim. Minhas pernas já estavam tremendo, iria ser meu primeiro orgasmo. Uma sensação de formigamento subiu pela minha coluna, meu corpo todo tremeu, ele intensificou seus movimentos, como se ele soubesse que eu chegaria ao clímax logo. E não demorou.

Ele apertou meu clitóris mais um pouco e eu senti a melhor sensação da minha vida. Uma corrente de eletricidade passou pelo meu corpo, meu sexo pulsava tendo espasmos de prazer, minhas pernas tremeram um pouco e eu gemia muito na boca dele. Edward não parou até eu parar de gemer, meu corpo se acalmou um pouco, ele se separou da minha boca e me olhou dentro dos meus olhos, tentando ler minha mente, tenho certeza. Ele tirou sua mãos de mim, e num gesto completamente inesperado ele chupou seus dedos. E me olhou com uma cara de criança que fez arte eu corei.

**Edward.**

_ Quase tão bom quanto seu sangue. _ Eu disse para ela, Bella já não corava mais quando estava assim comigo, mais agora com o que eu a disse corou. Eu sorri para ela. Num gesto inesperado Bella se virou e me beijou, com força, eu não tive forças para segurá-la, eu estava muito excitado ainda.

Senti as mãos dela descendo pelo meu corpo, me perdi no seu toque quente. Eu não tinha deixado ela ainda colocar suas mão em mim, eu sabia que quando eu deixasse perderia totalmente o controle. Não sei como raciocinei porque eu queria muito sua mão em mim. Mas consegui segurar, suas mãos antes dela chegar à minha calça. Ela olhou para mim com uma cara brava.

_ Eu também quero experimentar uma coisa. _ Ela me disse com um bico. Eu sorri. Era sempre assim.

_ Jasper e Emmett ficaram de vir, daqui a pouco eles chegam, acho melhor a gente parar, afinal amanhã vai ser nosso casamento, depois você será toda minha, e eu serei seu, você vai poder fazer o que quiser. _ Eu disse olhando nos olhos dela, ela sorriu.

_ O que eu quiser? _ Ela me disse com uma cara de safada. O que eu fiz, eu criei uma ninfa. Pensei.

Bella se acalmou, minha mente viajou nas possibilidades de nossa lua de mel, agora que eu sabia como poderia ser eu queria isso muito, eu queria sentir prazer com ela, e dar prazer para ela. Mais uma parte da minha mente negava, gritando é perigoso, você pode machucá-la, essa parte já não tinha mais tanta força, nós iríamos ter nossa lua de mel de verdade.

_**N/A**__: Edward safadenho kkkk UI! Bom como sou team Jacob podem ficar com_

_ele pra vcs kkkkk, mas não tive como não fazer essa fic. A falta dessas partes na saga me deixou... ¬¬ kk_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	5. Cap 4

**Cap. 4 Lua de mel parte 1**

**Bella**

_ Não tenha medo. _ Murmurei _ Nós fomos feitos para ficar juntos. _

De repente eu fiquei abismada com a veracidade das minhas próprias palavras. Esse momento era tão perfeito, tão correto, que não havia nenhuma dúvida disso. Os braços dele me cercaram, me segurando contra ele, éramos como inverno e verão. Parecia que todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo eram fios elétricos.

_ Para sempre. _ Ele concordou. E nos puxou gentilmente mais para dentro da água.

Edward me levou para mais fundo no mar a água batia no meu seio, ele ainda me abraçava. Ele parou e começou a me beijar, pela primeira vez os beijos eram de mais entrega, meus braços estavam em seu pescoço, eu queria mais, ele estava ali comigo, eu queria sentir ele inteiro para mim.

Minhas mãos desceram para suas costas, nesse momento um pequeno gemido saiu da boca de Edward, ele se separou do beijo só para vir fazer o caminho da minha nuca até meu colo eu já estava quente, senti que eu podia ficar com febre. Seus lábios faziam o caminho até minha orelha, ele ficou ali sussurrando para mim, eu me arrepiei inteira. Ele estava me dando sensações que nem em nossos melhores dias no cantinho feliz eu senti. Eu queria que ele sentisse isso também, fui com minha boca para sua orelha e dei uma leve mordida, ele me apertou com um pouco de força, eu gostei eu poderia causar nele as mesmas sensações que ele me causava.

Suas mãos que estavam nas minhas costas, foram para o meu quadril, e ele me apertou mais ao seu corpo, tudo que eu sentia era Edward em toda a minha pele. Ele desceu um pouco suas mãos e se enroscou nas minhas pernas as levantando devagar, automaticamente eu me enrosquei em seu corpo com minhas pernas o abraçando no quadril, nessa hora eu senti sua ereção em mim. Eu fiquei excitada, com isso, ele já estava me deixando louca. Com uma das mãos ele me segurava, com a outra ele subia pelas minhas costas, meus seios estavam arrepiados pelo contato com seu peito frio. Mais eu não sentia frio, de alguma maneira sua temperatura gelada amenizava o calor da minha.

Edward voltou a me beijar, eu sentia sua respiração ficar descompassada como a minha, eu estava ofegando, e queria mais. Ele estava me torturando. Edward percebendo meu estado sorriu.

_ Calma, a gente tem a noite toda. _ Eu fiquei mole, ele falava cada palavra com sua voz aveludada, mas rouca.

Voltei a beijá-lo eu não tinha condição de falar nada. A mão dele começou a descer para minhas costas, bem devagar como se ele quisesse decorar cada contorno meu.

Sua mão foi para minha perna ele me segurou um pouco e deslizou para minha intimidade eu tremi, eu queria muito isso ele ficou com seus dedos ali me roçando mais não deu o que eu queria. Meu corpo estava em chamas. Eu me afastei dele, um pouco eu precisava de ar. Edward me olhava com desejo, nas suas íris tinham fogo, eu nunca tinha o visto assim, soltei minhas pernas de sua cintura, eu precisava de um pouco de controle.

_ Vem vamos para o quarto. _ Pedi segurando em sua mão ele me pegou no colo e me levou de volta para a praia.

Ele não me deixou andar na areia, quando saímos do mar meu corpo protestou de frio com a brisa que soprou, me arrepiando inteira, Edward pegou a toalha que eu tinha colocado ao lado das roupas dele. E me levou para o quarto.

A toalha me aqueceu mais eu já queria estar em contato com a pele dele, era muito quente na ilha e eu já estava com calor de novo. Ele me desceu do seu colo, me olhou dentro dos olhos e disse:

_ Eu vou tirar a areia do corpo, você quer vir também? Fiz que não, eu precisava me acalmar um pouco, ele sorriu para mim. Ele se virou e saiu. Eu ainda não tinha visto ele, mas agora eu tive uma visão dele inteiro totalmente nu, eu tenho certeza que meu queixo caiu. Eu ainda estava com a toalha e me sentei na cama eu estava com minhas pernas bambas.

**Edward**

Estava tirando a areia que estava grudada em mim, à água quente caia em mim, isso já me preparava para o que viria a seguir, eu parecia calmo mais estava apavorado, a cada toque dela eu queria mais, ela era quente, e seu cheiro doce estava em cada pedaço do meu corpo. Eu sentia Bella em todos os lados, é como se ela fosse um pedaço de mim. Meu medo de machucá-la era grande, ela tinha prometido me fazer parar, se eu a machucasse. Não tinha mais como adiar isso. Sequei-me e sai do quarto.

Bella estava ainda ali de costas para mim, olhando pela janela a ilha, ela não tinha me ouvido ainda, estava enrolada na toalha, eu larguei a que eu estava no chão e fui encostar-me a ela.

Peguei suas mãos que seguravam a toalha e deixei que a toalha caísse no chão estávamos os dois totalmente nus e nada poderia impedir o que aconteceria agora, não tinha água ou roupas para me parar, encostei-me ao seu corpo quente, foi como se diversos choques passassem pelo meu corpo, eu era pura eletricidade. Se só o toque da sua pele fazia isso, imaginei o resto.

Afastei seu cabelo com uma mão e com a outra desci para seus seios, comecei a beijar e a tocá-la nos seios a mão que ficou livre fez o caminho de sua nuca descendo até sua intimidade, Bella gemeu, e corou, ela estava se vendo no reflexo do vidro.

_ Edward. _ Gemeu baixinho. Não pude evitar um sorriso de presunção, eu sempre quis fazer isso com ela.

Uma mão segurava seu seio e a outra tocava seu clitóris, ela gemia e arfava cada vez que eu mexia meu dedo nela. Estava na hora eu queria sentir o gosto dela. A virei para mim, Bella estava corada, não de vergonha mais de desejo.

Peguei-a no colo, sempre olhando ela nos olhos. A deitei na cama e fiquei em cima dela, seu coração deu uma leve acelerada, ela ficou um pouco nervosa, porem seu corpo me dizia que queria automaticamente ela abriu as pernas para eu me posicionar ali.

Eu voltei a beijá-la, e com minha mão eu a acariciava, ela voltou a gemer para mim, eu comecei a descer a boca para seu colo, ela estava tão cheirosa, me deixava tonto seu perfume doce. Minha boca queria seus seios, quando eu suguei o bico ela deu um gemido alto e seu corpo se curvou para mim. Era bom isso, ela gostava, eu mais ainda. Continuei chupando seu seio e com a outra mão apertava o outro e meus dedos brincavam com o bico do seio dela, eles estavam um pouco intumescidos e deixavam o corpo dela perfeito. Comecei a descer com a boca pela sua barriga, ela tremia com cada pequena mordida que eu dava. Era agora, eu queria fazer isso. Desci minha boca na sua intimidade, e passei minha língua de leve nela, Bella segurou meus cabelos e tremeu um pouco, senti que era para continuar, eu queria, ela não falou nada continuei minha língua brincava com o clitóris dela ela arfava, com cada movimento meu, coloquei meu dedo nela, como era quente, e molhada, era tudo para mim. Eu me perdi, eu não queria esperar mais, eu queria entrar nela. Voltei a beijá-la enquanto subia. E me posicionei nela. Ela abriu os olhos, me olhando com expectativa. Seria agora ela sabia. Preparei-me: ela iria sangrar, eu poderia perder o controle.

Coloquei um pouco só um pouco, deslizei, eu esperei o corpo dela se acostumar comigo, deslizei mais um pouquinho, Bella deu um pequeno gemido de prazer, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, eu deslizei mais um pouco me controlando. Encontrei uma pequena barreira, era ali, eu fiz um movimento empurrar, nessa hora eu senti um prazer à vontade era entrar nela com tudo, eu me segurei, continuei assim mais um pouco Bella já estava relaxada, seria agora, quando eu estava fazendo o movimento dentro dela, eu rompi a barreira, ela gemeu de dor, eu parei, estava saindo dela, quando ela me segurou no quadril. E me puxou para dentro dela, eu cedi, meu desejo era muito eu não teria forças para parar.

Meu corpo se movimentava dentro dela, entrei com tudo nela, eu estava gemendo com ela, eu queria tudo que ela me dava. Continuei com os movimentos. Comecei a toca-lá nos seios, eu estava viajando, no seu corpo quente, e molhado, cada espasmo de prazer que ela sentia, ela me comprimia dentro dela, eu ia explodir, com tanto prazer. Voltei a beijá-la com força, meu corpo se afundava no dela, a cada estocada eu gemia. Ela se mexia comigo não demoraria para ela, eu poderia ficar nisso a noite toda, eu não me cansaria dela nunca. Desci minha boca, para seu pescoço. Bella tremeu em baixo de mim.

**Bella.**

Edward se movimentava em mim com força, seus movimentos eram ritmados, ele não falhava nunca, como ele era perfeito em tudo, na cama ele não seria diferente, ele entrava e saia de mim, com movimentos perfeitos, eu gemia a cada estocada que ele dava, eu queria que ele me abraçasse com força, meu corpo tentava se movimentar com o dele, eu estava quase chegando, eu iria gozar logo.

Edward começou a se movimentar mais rápido, eu já tinha perdido a razão. Ele se mexeu um pouco para o lado, me estimulando de uma maneira diferente, sua mão desceu para meu sexo de novo, ele começou a tocar no meu clitóris.

_ Ah Edward. _ Eu gritei, não iria agüentar muito tempo.

_ Quero ver você gozar para mim Bella. _ Ele me disse eu não iria segurar por muito tempo, eu o olhei nos olhos, ele não parava, meu corpo todo dava sinais de que tudo iria acabar logo, seu dedo mexia cada vez mais, era como se ele soubesse que se continuasse assim eu não agüentaria muito. Ele não parava de estocar com força em mim. Eu estava toda suada, meus braços foram para suas costas eu queria ele inteiro em contato comigo, Edward cedeu, seus braços me envolveram em um aperto de ferro, eu não liguei eu queria mais, ele não parava de me estocar, minhas pernas estavam tremendo, meu corpo todo formigava, eu senti um calor, ele levantou seu rosto acima do meu e me olhou, eu estava me contorcendo. E tudo explodiu, era uma eletricidade, que percorria meu corpo inteiro, meu sexo pulsava, a cada movimento dele, ele continuou, eu nem sabia se ele tinha sentido isso comigo. Abri meus olhos ele me olhava, tinha tanto amor ali que fiquei sem fôlego.

Edward não o parou ainda não tinha gozado, e eu comecei a sentir tudo de novo. Meu corpo ainda não tinha se saciado dele. Eu queria mais.

**Edward**

Bella estava tão linda assim eu não queria parar ainda não, meu corpo poderia esperar mais um pouco. Eu continuei meu movimento dentro dela, ela dava sinais de que estaria gozando logo.

Eu a apertava, tentando fundir nossos corpos, a cada mergulho que meu corpo dava no dela, eu tinha um espasmo de prazer, Bella estava tremendo um pouco, eu sentia o calor que seu corpo emanava, o ar estava carregado de sua fragrância doce, seu sexo comprimia o meu com cada movimento meu, ela iria gozar logo, eu queria a ver gozar levantei meu rosto, Bella se mexia em baixo de mim, por nenhum momento eu falhei nos movimentos. Ela deu um gemido mais alto e um grito, e eu senti, seu gozo quente me envolveu, quase eu gozei com ela, mais eu podia esperar um pouco mais.

Continuei até Bella abrir os olhos, ela estava linda, como fui burro por não ter cedido ao acordo dela antes, ela estava me proporcionando sensações que eu nunca imaginei ter na minha existência.

Mudei de novo a forma de estimular ela, meu corpo estava dando sinais de que eu não agüentaria muito tempo. Ela estava toda molhada, e quente, voltei a beijá-la, enquanto minha mão foi para sua entrada, eu queria que ela gozasse de novo. Bella gemeu na minha boca, eu me perdi isso era bom, eu já estava gemendo com ela.

_ Ah Edw... hum. _ Ela tentou mais saia mais gemidos, isso estava me deixando louco.

Estava estocando ela com um pouco de força, meu corpo queria explodir dentro dela, Bella estava dando sinais que teria outro orgasmo, eu continuei, dessa vez eu gozaria com ela, eu não conseguiria agüentar mais, eu queria sentir isso com ela.

Bella mexia seu quadril comigo, a cada movimento eu sentia uma compulsão por mais.

_ Edward eu vou. _ Bella falou e eu não me parei iria gozar com ela agora.

_ Goza comigo meu amor. _ Eu falei, ela me olhou com tanto amor, meu peito poderia explodir, de tanta felicidade. Eu estava ali com ela, e nada de ruim aconteceu.

Eu não parei até sentir que ela estava de novo gozando em mim, quando eu senti o liquido quente dela em mim, eu não agüentei.

_ Ah Bella. _ Eu gemi alto agora, meu corpo teve espasmos, eu me afundei nela, mais uma vez, e meu gozo gelado se misturou com o dela, eu era pura eletricidade eu senti um isso no meu corpo todo, uma corrente elétrica percorria meu corpo me dando um prazer enorme, estoquei mais duas e vezes e parei.

Bella me olhava com um misto de cansaço e carinho, toquei seu rosto e dei um beijo nela com paixão, nem que eu vivesse mil anos poderia compensá-la por ter me dado todas essas sensações.

_**N/A**__: UI hot, essa primeira vez do casal, minha nossa senhora dos homens gostosos kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, mas essa noite ainda não acabou e tem continuação kkkk_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	6. Cap 5

**Cap. 5 Lua de Mel parte 2**

**Bella**

Já fazia um tempo que estávamos assim, Edward me tocava no rosto, onde seus dedos passavam eu ainda sentia um calor. Eu precisava de um banho estava com o suor no corpo. Sentia-me melada.

_ Eu vou tomar um banho, quer vir comigo? _ Perguntei e corei como um tomate, como pode isso? Ele é meu marido. Ele sorriu.

_ Sim, que bom que eu não vou perder isso ainda. _ Ele disse tocando meu rosto, ele gostava de me ver assim. Edward me levou para o banheiro no colo. Ele abriu a ducha e me deixou no Box.

_ Eu já venho. _ Ele disse. Eu entrei em baixo da ducha e deixei o jato de água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Em menos de um minuto ele estava de volta. Com um pacote nas mãos.

_ O que é isso? _ Eu perguntei enquanto ele entrava, e colava seu corpo no meu. Eu arrepiei, ficando excitada.

_ É só uma coisinha que Emmett me deu de despedida de solteiro. _ Ele disse com malícia. E foi abrindo, dentro tinha um vidrinho com um liquido. Deveria ser algum óleo corporal. Ele colocou do lado. E pegou a bucha com o sabonete.

_ Agora você vai ser mimada, eu vou te dar banho. _ Enquanto falava suas mãos começaram a me ensaboar, eu mordi minha boca para não gemer.

Ele começou por baixo primeiro meus pés, a foi subindo para minhas pernas, às vezes ele me beijava junto, eu já estava toda molhada e excitada novamente, eu queria ele de novo, mas Edward estava na seção de tortura, estava bom eu queria aquilo também, estava conhecendo um Edward totalmente novo, e estava gostando. Poderia me acostumar com isso.

Suas mãos agora estavam nos meus joelhos, ele se demorou na parte atrás que era mais sensível, sua mão subiu para a minha coxa e eu não consegui segurar um gemido, ele estava me deixando louca. Ele subiu mais um pouco até minha virilha, eu estava segurando o ar em expectativa. Ele não parou, ele esfregou sua mão no meu sexo, mas de maneira diferente estava me dando banho mesmo, eu fui às nuvens, seu toque gelado misturado com a água quente... Ele continuou subindo sua mão para o meu quadril, eu abri os olhos, e olhei para ele brava, mas que porcaria volta com a mão ali. Ele me olhava com divertimento, ah isso ia ter troco. Rapidamente me esqueci, ele estava se demorando nos meus seios, enquanto ele esfregava um, ele chupava o outro, eu já estava gemendo.

_ Ah Edward. _ Ele subiu sua boca até meu pescoço, inspirou meu cheiro, "apreciando o buquê" imaginei, e deu uma leve mordida ali, eu desfaleci, minhas pernas ficaram moles, ele me segurou.

_ Não vai desmaiar agora Sra. Cullen. _ Ele disse com meu sorriso torto nos lábios. Eu o beijei na boca. O beijo foi exigente, ele estava usando um pouco de força, eu não liguei, eu sempre quis que ele me beija-se assim, sua língua invadia minha boca, como que marcando território, dizendo que eu era sua.

Minhas mãos foram para seus braços fortes, e eu comecei a descer para seu tórax bem devagar, me demorei no seu peitoral de mármore, ele era tão perfeito, e eu não tinha tocado nele ainda como queria. Desci minhas mãos um pouco, quando cheguei à sua barriga ele gemeu na minha boca. Isso me deu coragem para o que eu queria fazer, Edward apertava meu quadril ao dele, e eu sabia que ele estava totalmente ereto, eu sentia sua ereção pulsar em mim, nossos corpos estavam tão colados que era difícil saber onde começava um e terminava o outro. Mas eu queria tocá-lo tinha que ter um espaço.

Soltei do beijo eu precisava de ar, e aproveitei esse pequeno momento de separação e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, ele arfava com cada toque meu, fui descendo minha boca, dei uma leve mordida nele, poderia ter usado toda minha força humana que ele não sentiria, mas estava tentando ser sensual e deu certo, ele gemeu. Eu continuei descendo, eu queria tocá-lo e beijá-lo, estava juntando coragem. Estava na dúvida se as sensações para ele seriam as mesmas que ele provocava em mim. Minha boca chegou à sua barriga, não resisti, ele era totalmente perfeito, seus músculos tinham cada contorno definido, ele ainda não tinha me segurado.

Desci minha mão e coloquei nele.

_ Uhum Bella. _ Ele falou gemendo. Isso me deu coragem, ele estava gostando.

Comecei a masturbá-lo, eu não sabia direito como fazia, ele colocou sua mão na minha e me guiou, sua mão apertou a minha com um pouco de força, sabia que ali iria ficar uma marca. Eu subi queria ver o rosto dele.

Edward estava de olhos fechados, aproveitando o momento, colei minha boca na dele, sua mão se soltou da minha e ele me apertou forte nele, eu não parei o movimento, eu queria fazer isso com ele. Ele gemia na minha boca com cada movimento que eu fazia nele. Agora que eu tive coragem de fazer isso eu queria tentar outra coisa, minha mente pedia, eu queria sentir ele ma minha boca.

Separei o beijo e desci desta vez com mais coragem, aproximei meu rosto da sua ereção e pronto.

**Edward**

Eu estava viajando, a mão quente de Bella apertava meu sexo, e me masturbava, a cada movimento dela, meu corpo tinha choques de prazer, ela estava se entregando inteira para mim. Ela me beijava enquanto sua mão me tocava, os movimentos eram erráticos, mas perfeitos, às vezes ela ia mais rápido, e com um pouco de pressão, outras com mais pressão e movimentos curtos, eu estava de olhos fechados aproveitando tudo que ela me dava.

Bella se separou do beijo e rapidamente desceu a cabeça, nem percebi o que ela faria, quando a notei já tinha a sua boca em mim.

_ Ah Bella assim você me mata. _ Eu disse. Sua boca quente e molhada me dava sugava, eu não conseguiria parar ela nunca, era bom, nunca imaginei ela fazendo isso comigo. Minhas mãos automaticamente foram para os cabelos dela, meu corpo não me obedecia mais. Eu queria guiar o ritmo dela e foi o que eu fiz, ela cedeu e me chupou com força, mesmo sendo um vampiro, eu sentia cada lambida, chupada ou quando ela roçava seus dentes em mim.

Bella não parou, sua boca se movimentava em meu sexo, me chupando, imaginei gozando na boca dela. Eu abri os olhos, não Edward na Bella não, isso serviu para me acordar. Se ela continuasse com isso eu não resistira. Segurei-a nos ombros, devo ter usado um pouco de força, ela deu um gemido de protesto e dor. Minha mente queria sentir culpa, eu juntei todas as minhas forças e afundei a culpa no fundo, levantei Bella para cima e dei um beijo nela com força e paixão, eu precisava dela de novo.

Bella correspondeu, ela me abraçou com força, eu a levantei para que como na praia ela me abrasasse com suas pernas, e ela fez isso. Encaixei-me na sua entrada e deixei minha ereção deslizar dentro dela inteiro. Bella gemia na minha boca. Comecei a movimentar o quadril dela em cima de mim, eu guiava o ritmo, eu subia e afundava ela com força. Bella estava gemendo alto, e eu também.

Ela estava toda melada e quente, deslizava no meu sexo me apertando, seus seios balançavam na minha frente, e seu cheiro doce no ar, eu estava ficando louco, apertei seu quadril com um pouco mais de força, eu queria mais.

Suguei um seio dela e uma das mãos foi para seu bumbum eu não tinha tocado ela ainda ali, mais eu queira tudo. A outra mão ditava o ritmo das estocadas, faltava pouco, eu sabia, Bella me apertava com força, seus dedos apertavam minhas costas. E cada vez que eu me afundava nela, ela me comprimia, eu beirava ao êxtase.

Continuei com força, mas eu queria fazer uma coisa diferente, a encostei na parede do Box, e segurei ela ainda me abraçando, e comecei a estocar nela com força.

_ Edw... _ Bella tentou falar, eu a calei com um beijo, sabia que tinha machucado ela, mas eu não conseguia parar, agora não.

Minhas mãos seguravam as pernas dela, para ela não cair, e eu não parei queria gozar nela novamente.

A cada estocada as pernas dela tremiam, ela iria gozar logo, eu continuei, Bella deu um grito alto, no exato momento que eu senti seu gozo quente envolver meu sexo, foi o suficiente estoquei ela com força mais algumas vezes e meu corpo todo tremeu, senti meu jato gelado se misturar ao dela, no exato momento que eu gritava também.

_ Bella. _ Estoquei-a mais um pouco e parei.

Bella me olhava com uma cara de cansada. Eu a ajudei a descer. Escutei um pequeno ai quando ela colocou os pés no chão, ela entrou embaixo da ducha. Meu peito doía, eu tinha machucado ela, fui um bruto. Vi as marcas das minhas garras nos seus ombros, e quadril, ela se virou para mim com um sorriso, e me puxou para ela, seus lábios estavam inchados, o que eu fiz. Eu sou um monstro. Toda culpa veio para a superfície, eu tinha machucado ela, e ela como sempre não me acusaria disso. Mas agora eu não tinha forças para culpá-la, ela tinha prometido me parar se a machucasse, e ela não parou, ela estava agora com a cabeça encostada no meu peito. Minhas mãos automaticamente foram para suas costas, a culpa me acusou como eu ainda tinha coragem de toca-lá.

_ Vamos você tem que descansar um pouco. _ Eu disse saindo do boxe, Bella sorriu para mim.

_ Sim eu ainda sou humana. _

Peguei uma toalha para ela, e uma para mim. Enquanto Bella se secava minha mente queria que eu fosse ao lado dela, e começar tudo de novo. Foi preciso toda a minha força, para eu não sair do lugar. Eu a ajudei a ir para a cama, minha sorte é que ela estava cansada, ela se deitou sem roupas mesmo.

Eu já estava duro, eu sabia que não poderia me segurar se ela tocasse em mim. Bella me deu um beijo doce de boa noite e logo caiu no sono. Eu fiquei ali duro, juntando forças, eu não tocaria nela mais enquanto ela fosse humana, eu poderia ter matado ela, a única coisa que eu queria era o meu prazer, isso nunca mais vai acontecer com a gente. Eu sabia que Bella iria me dizer que não foi nada, mas eu não cederia. Minha decisão estava tomada.

_**N/A**__: Sei que algumas vão perguntar *e os traveseiros* mas gente isso foi tão gay na saga que eu tirei, afinal é meu ponto de vista do que aconteceu, e eu posso tirar algo que não me agradou ;)_

_E ai o que acharam?_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	7. Cap 6

**Cap. 6 Praia**

**Bella**

_Parecia um sonho, mas estava sentindo tanto calor que estava na dúvida. Edward estava no mar e eu pedi para ficar um pouco na praia tomando um sol, eu era tão branca, deveria voltar para casa com alguma cor, mas o maximo que eu consegui foi um vermelho camarão. _

_O sol estava tão alto que não tinha sombra nenhuma, meu corpo estava quente. Onde estava Edward? Eu estava com calor precisando da temperatura refrescante dele. Levantei da canga e olhei no mar e nada ele deveria estar longe. Fui dar um mergulho, estava escaldante. A água do mar teve seu efeito curativo, me senti revigorada. Estava saindo e escutei um barulho na água, meu pé foi puxado e eu quase cai com tudo. Edward me segurou antes._

__ Seu bobo, não faz isso. _ O olhar que ele me dava era brincalhão, ele estava tramando algo. Eu sorri para ele, enquanto ele me levava para a praia. Colocando-me na canga e se sentou ao meu lado._

__ Você deveria ter saído, olha como sua pele está assim vai ficar com insolação. _ Ele falou preocupado, enquanto pegava o protetor solar na bolsa. _

_Edward abriu a loção e colocou um pouco nas mãos e espalhou, se sentou atrás de mim e começou a me massagear enquanto espalhava a loção nas minhas costas. Minha respiração já ficou irregular._

_Ele não parou subiu até meus ombros e se demorou ali, o senti colocando mais protetor nas mãos e de novo nos meus braços, se demorando na parte mais sensível, eu já estava ofegando. Suas mãos vieram para a minha barriga, fazendo o contorno do biquíni. Subiu para os meus seios, mas ali ele pulou para meu colo. Depois ele se levantou e se sentou na minha frente. Seu olhar era indecifrável, não dava para saber o que ele queria com isso tudo, eu estava amando. _

_Ele pegou mais protetor e começou pelas minhas pernas, seus dedos roçavam na minha virilha e eu já estava gemendo._

__ Edward é melhor você parar assim eu não agüento, você está me torturando. _ Eu falei ofegante. Ele me seu um sorriso de lado e veio me beijar._

_Sua língua se enroscou na minha com força, ele estava querendo o que eu estava querendo? Não era possível, ontem ele tinha falado nada de acordos, eu estava sonhando, mais o sol forte na minha pele me dizia que não, aproveitei._

_Puxei sua nuca para mim, eu queria ter contato com seu corpo, ele não veio eu bufei._

__ O que você quer? _ Perguntei de má vontade fazendo cara de brava, não era justo ele ficava se negando para mim, depois de ficar se esfregando assim. Que porcaria._

__ Você. _ Ele disse com sua voz rouca no meu ouvido. Eu arrepiei inteira._

_Edward se sentou na canga e me colocou no colo dele, com as pernas minha uma de cada lado, estávamos um de frente para o outro. Sua mão desceu até meu biquíni e ele o colocou de lado deixando o bico do meu seio a mostra e sem aviso o sugou com força. Eu arqueei minhas costas para trás, ele me segurou com força, enquanto sua língua brincava com o bico do meu seio. Uma das mãos foi para o meu sexo, eu já estava molhada de tão excitada que eu estava, como com a parte de cima do biquíni ele só afastou a peça ao lado do meu corpo e seus dedos ágeis começaram a me tocar._

__ Isso Bella geme pra mim. _ Eu tive que abrir os olhos, para ter certeza que era ele ali comigo. Minha mente estava me pregando uma peça. Mas era ele, totalmente ele, cada célula do meu corpo sabia que era ele, me entreguei. Comecei a gemer para ele. Os dedos dele me estocavam com precisão, enquanto seu polegar massageava meu clitóris. Eu estava ficando sem forças, eu logo teria um orgasmo._

__ Calma meu amor ainda não, eu quero que você goze comigo. _ _

_Ele liberou seu membro da sunga, eu fiquei corada de vergonha, era enorme e estava apontando para mim. Edward com sua força sobre humana me encaixou nele e deslizou para dentro de mim. _

__ AH Edward. _ Gritei de prazer. Era bom, uma sensação maravilhosa ele me preenchendo._

_Edward começou a comandar o ritmo das estocadas, ele segurou na minha cintura e me movimentava em cima dele. Ele gemia junto comigo. Começamos a beijar, Edward me beijava com força, como nunca antes. Tinha certeza que meus lábios iriam ficar roxos, e inchados._

_Ele não parava, entrava e saia de mim com cada movimento, eu tentava me segurar, nele com força, isso era com certeza a coisa mais louca que ele fez._

__ Rebola pra mim Bella. _ Se possível eu fiquei mais excitada ainda, e comecei a rebolar em cima dele, mais alguma coisa estava errada, Edward não era assim. Deixei meus grilos de lado e resolvi aproveitar, eu adorava cada nova face dele que eu descobria._

_Com uma das mãos ele pegou minha bunda com força, ele nunca fazia isso, mas era bom eu era dele, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo. Ele começou a alisar eu ali, seus dedos entraram no biquíni._

__ Eu quero te comer inteirinha, hoje. _ Edward disse de forma sensual no meu ouvido, eu me mexi um pouco mais. E..._

Acordei.

Foi um choque, quando percebi que estava sonhando. O sonho tinha sido real demais... Tão nítido tão sensorial... Eu arfava desorientada no quarto. Só um segundo antes, parecia, eu estava sob um sol forte.

_ Bella? _ Sussurrou Edward, o braço firme á volta de mim, sacudindo-me com gentileza. _ Está tudo bem meu amor? _ Tão protetor de novo.

_ Ah! _ Arfei. Só um sonho. Não era real. Para minha completa perplexidade, as lágrimas transbordaram de meus olhos de repente, escorrendo pelo rosto.

_ Bella! _ Ele estava falando mais alto e alarmado. _ Qual o problema? _ Ele enxugava as lágrimas de minha face quente com dedos frios e frenéticos, mas outras seguiam.

_ Foi só um sonho. _ Solucei, as lágrimas ainda caiam, eu estava me sentindo muito triste. Queria tanto que o sonho fosse real.

_ Está tudo bem, amor, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Teve outro pesadelo, não era real, não era real. _ Ele me embalava, mas isso não me tranqüilizaria.

_ Não foi um pesadelo. Foi um sonho bom. _ Minha voz falhava.

_ Então por que esta chorando? _ Ele estava confuso.

_ Porque acordei. _ Gemi me agarrando a ele. Ele conseguiu rir, mas pude sentir seus músculos tensos.

_ Está tudo bem, respire fundo.

_ Foi tão real, queria que tivesse sido real. _ Falei chorando.

_ Fale-me dele, talvez eu possa ajudar. _ Ele pediu.

_ Estávamos na praia... _ Afastei-me para olhá-lo, seu rosto de anjo me encarava no escuro.

_ E...? _ Pediu para eu continuar. Tentei parar de chorar, era irracional isso.

_ Ah Edward... _ Como contaria para ele desse sonho que eu tive.

_ Conte-me Bella. _ Ele estava preocupado com minha tristeza.

Não conseguiria, me agarrei nele e forcei minha boca na dele, eu estava necessitada de seu contato, tanto que chegava a doer, logo sua resposta foi uma rejeição.

Ele me afastou dele com a maior gentileza, surpreso pelo meu ato.

_ Não Bella. _ Olhando-me como se eu fosse louca.

Soltei-me dele, e as lágrimas começaram a cair de novo com mais força, eu estava soluçando, eu estava louca eu sabia.

Ele me olhava com os olhos confusos e angustiados.

_ Me d.. d.. d... desculpe. _ Murmurei. Ele me abraçou.

_ Não posso, Bella, Não posso. _ Ele gemia agoniado.

_ Por favor. Por favor, Edward. _ Eu pedi me afastando dele.

Ele me puxou com força minha boca para a dele, rendendo-se com um gemido. E começou.

_**N/A**__: Ai ai ai, nem me matem que a culpa do sonho foi da Steph, cara eu imagino a coitada da Bella tendo que implorar para o lento do Edward kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk desculpa a demora mas comentem que eu posto logo o próximo._

_Leiam minhas outras fics também! _

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	8. Cap 7

**Cap. 7 Quebra de promessa**

**Edward**

_ Por favor. Por favor, Edward. _ Bella pediu se afastando, como negar isso para ela, eu já não tinha mais forças.

Puxei-a com força para minha boca, rendendo-me com um gemido. E comecei.

Minhas mãos foram para suas pernas, as afastando para eu me encaixar nela, como eu queria. Todos esses dias em que eu não toquei nela como deveria, fez meus desejos virem como uma avalanche de sentimentos em mim.

Bella sempre me provocando com roupas minúsculas, e sensuais. Seu corpo quente se aconchegando ao meu na hora de dormir, seus delicados seios roçando em mim quando ela se mexia. Meu controle era tanto que eu ficava duro como pedra depois que ela adormecia. Mas agora... Ela pedindo assim chorando uma coisa que eu negava para ela, minhas barreiras caíram, eu queria muito também. E seu a machucasse? Parei de raciocinar.

Enrosquei meus dedos no tecido de sua lingerie, senti sua pele arrepiar com meu toque e simplesmente rasguei aquele trapo que me separava do seu corpo, com outro gesto fiz o mesmo com a parte de cima, Bella estava completamente nua para mim. Minhas mãos foram para sua intimidade, como estava úmida e quente.

_ Ah Bella, assim eu não resisto. _ Voltei a beijá-la. E tirei minha boxer. Já me encaixando nela. E deslizei dentro dela com um único mergulho. Eu já estava possuído pelo desejo não raciocinava mais. Comecei a me mexer dentro dela.

_ Hum Edward. _ Bella gemeu bem no meu nome. Foi como uma ordem para continuar.

Eu fazia movimentos longos e lentos não queira que tudo acabasse logo. Bella estremecia cada vez que eu me afundava no seu interior. Minhas mãos foram para sua cintura. E antes que eu fizesse como na última vez, minha consciência me alertou do perigo. Eu parei um pouco. Raciocinando, eu não queria parar, mas também não queria machucá-la como da última vez. Bella já se movimentava em baixo de mim, procurando a satisfação que eu lhe negava. Isso me acendeu, tive uma idéia e resolvi tentar algo novo. Segurei-a com força e nos virei, num movimento único, sem sair de dentro dela. Bella ofegou. Agora ela estava por cima. Bella me olhava confusa.

_ Quero te ver. _ Falei rouco no seu ouvido. Quando disse isso foi como se uma chama se ascendesse nela, automaticamente Bella começou a se movimentar em cima de mim. Fechei meus olhos e abafei um urro de prazer. Era mais do que eu tinha imaginado. Coloquei minha mão na cabeceira e concentrei minha força ali nesse ponto. E abri meus olhos eu queria vê-la.

Bella se movia com uma sensualidade em cima de mim, mexendo seu quadril com movimentos curtos, como se assim ela buscasse o seu prazer, rebolando em cima de mim. Eu não agüentaria muito tempo, iria gozar logo. Foco Edward pensei.

Subi com a mão livre para seu seio, Bella gemeu de prazer. Deixei-me ficar ali um pouco. Bella subia e descia em cima de mim agora com mais força, ela estava descobrindo do que gostava. Seus seios agora balançavam na minha frente me deixando louco. Desci minha mão para seu bumbum. E fiquei ali um pouco. Ela era quente e macia.

_ Você gosta? _ Bella perguntou num sussurro, ela tinha se abaixado colando seu corpo quente e macio ao meu corpo e sua boca estava perto da minha orelha. Eu não tinha condições de falar nada, porque ela não parava de se mexer e gemer para mim. Seus seios esfregavam no meu tórax, me deixando alucinado.

_ Sim. _ Consegui dizer por fim, minha voz saiu cortada. Bella colou sua boca na minha e me beijou. Minha língua se enroscou na dela, sentindo seu gosto doce. Mas Bella não parou de se mover em cima de mim. Eu não ia agüentar mais. E num momento de puro prazer eu comecei a me movimentar em baixo dela. Ela se separou da minha boca e colocou suas mãos no meu peito.

_ Não, quem vai fazer isso sou eu. _ Falou pedindo para eu parar. Ela estava me torturando. Eu parei de me mexer e Bella continuou de onde parou ainda de forma lenta e torturante. Eu já sentia meu sexo pulsar dentro dela, eu não demoraria muito. Bella pegou minha mão que a segurava no quadril e trouxe para sua intimidade, para eu tocá-la ali. Se possível eu fiquei mais duro. Bella era uma ninfa, e estava me deixando louco, ela estava me seduzindo de uma forma que eu não conseguiria ficar sem sexo nunca mais. Minha mão que estava na cabeceira da cama acabou destruindo a madeira ali. Bella nem ouviu o barulho. Ela estava concentrada nos seus movimentos.

Engolindo meu sexo, e se apertando nele, me afundando no seu calor e umidade.

**Bella**

Estava em cima dele e automaticamente meu corpo se movimentava buscando meu prazer, cada gemido que ele dava eu descobria que não era a única que estava gostando. Edward começou a se movimentar em baixo de mim, eu sabia que se deixasse ele fazer isso chegaria logo ao clímax, e não queria isso. Vai que ele mudava de idéia de novo, eu queria aproveitar ao maximo. Parei nosso beijo e coloquei minhas mãos no seu peito e disse:

_ Não quem vai fazer isso sou eu. _ Edward ficou confuso por um segundo. Quando ele me parou comecei meus movimentos em cima dele novamente. Subindo e descendo, lentamente e afundando ele em mim. Ele me olhava com luxuria, tinha tanto desejo, mas pude ver um pouco de impaciência também, eu estava torturando ele.

O sonho que tive ainda há pouco ainda estava vivido na minha mente, eu queria um pouco daquele prazer para mim. Peguei a sua mão que estava no meu quadril e coloquei seus dedos perto do meu clitóris, Edward entendeu, senti seu sexo endurecer dentro de mim ainda mais, e um sorriso de presunção quis sair dos meus lábios, mordi minha bochecha para não sorrir. Seus dedos começaram a trabalhar em mim e me perdi em tanto prazer, não sentia mais nada que não fosse ele em mim. Dentro de mim deslizando e fora de mim me massageando. Era muito.

Comecei a me movimentar um pouco mais rápido, querendo sentir o orgasmo que se aproximava. Edward gemia alto. Abaixei-me de novo queria beijá-lo. Sua boca me explorava de forma exigente, sua língua penetrava na minha boca da mesma forma que seu sexo se afundava em mim. Era tudo muito sensual. Minha perna já estava cansada. A onda de eletricidade se aproximava mandando choques pelo meu corpo. Meu sexo pulsava apertando ele dentro de mim, Edward gemia na minha boca. Um formigamento passou pelas minhas pernas e eu explodi no mesmo momento Edward despejou seu gozo gelado em mim. Movimentei-me mais um pouco e deitei meu corpo em cima dele, eu não tinha mais forças. Estava ofegante e cansada demais para sair de cima dele. Edward me tirou de cima dele com carinho e me aconchegou no seu peito, sua mão roçando nos meus cabelos foi minha ultima sensação. Logo depois tudo ficou escuro eu já estava dormindo.

**Edward**

Bella se cansou tanto que dormiu logo, novamente caindo em um sono profundo. Ela ressonava baixo. Estava mais relaxado agora, mas sabia que tinha quebrado minha promessa de não tocá-la mais enquanto ela fosse humana. Olhei a cabeceira, estava destruída. Ao menos foi ali. Olhei o corpo dela e não vi nenhum sinal de machucados, eu sabia que não tinha apertado ela forte dessa vez. Talvez se eu concentrasse minhas forças em outro ponto!

Continuei fazendo carinho nela. Sua boca tinha um pequeno sorriso, o que será que ela sonhou? Ela acabou não me contando seu sonho, não ler a sua mente era uma tortura tão grande quanto ficar uma semana inteira sem sexo, eu sabia muito bem que não conseguiria o mesmo nível de comprometimento de uma semana atrás. Se ela tentasse alguma coisa comigo eu cederia, simplesmente porque eu queria muito. Não poderia mais ficar sem sexo. Não poderia mais ficar sem Bella.

_**N/A**__: OMG O.O ninguém me dá um Ed desses kkkkkkkkk ( ta parei de zoar) mas ele ficou tão macho que até deu vontade, aiaiai uiuiui kkkkkkkkkkk espero que tenham gostado, o próximo é o último!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	9. Cap 8

**Cap. 8 Cabana**

**Bella**

_E não existia nada que pudesse me distrair agora, vampiro recém-nascido ou não.  
- Nós diremos à Alice que eu corri direto para as roupas. - eu sussurrei, passando meus dedos em seus cabelos e aproximando meu rosto do dele._

_- Nós a diremos que eu passei horas brincando de me trocar. Nós vamos mentir. -_

Edward captou meu humor logo e sua mão puxou meu rosto para o dele, um gemido profundo saindo da sua garganta. O som e sua ferocidade fez uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo e sem pensar rasguei suas roupas, e percebi que ele fez o mesmo com as minhas, eu só escutei o som dos tecidos se rasgando.

Minhas mãos foram tocá-lo em seu corpo perfeito, eu queria apreciá-lo inteiro, nossas bocas não se separaram – o som de pedra contra pedra foi registrado pelos meus ouvidos – e tudo era mais intenso, seu sabor era melhor do que minhas memórias humanas nubladas.

Já estávamos no chão, e meu novo cérebro mesmo com tanto espaço só queria uma coisa, mas foi preciso muita concentração, desde nossa primeira vez, ele nunca mais me deixou colocar a boca _nele_, mas agora que somos iguais, eu queria, foi com extrema força que consegui me separar de sua boca e descer, primeiro dei beijos em seu tórax perfeito, Edward gemia com cada carícia. Ele tentou me fazer subir, foi com presunção que lembrei que sou mais forte que ele agora, e continuei meu caminho pelo seu corpo. Minha boca registrava cada pedaço dele, e seu sabor, mas ainda não tinha chegado a onde queria. Desci mais um pouco e quando cheguei à sua barriga, suas mãos foram para meus cabelos e pela primeira vez, Edward guiou minha cabeça para ele. Fiquei excitada com isso e meu cérebro ficou nublado quase perdendo minha resolução. Mas me mantive firme deixei que ele me guiasse, peguei seu sexo com minhas mãos.

_ Ah Bella... - Edward gemeu como um leão. E chupei-o com vontade, como nunca ele me deixou. No fundo dos meus pensamentos registrei que ainda era mais forte e para não machucá-lo, que ele não reclamaria. Então tentei colocar delicadeza na minha boca, e nas mãos. Minha língua passeava pela extensão do seu sexo, apreciando cada espasmo que ele tinha na minha boca. Dessa vez eu sentiria seu sabor, já tinha me decidido.

**Edward.**

Bella me chupava com vontade, seus lábios quentes e molhados estavam me deixando louco, era bom, mas se ela continuasse assim eu gozaria logo. Eu já gemia muito, mas tinha que pará-la. Segurei seus ombros e puxei-a para mim. Mas ela não veio, como era mais forte que eu teria que usar um pouco mais de força, era bom poder ser eu mesmo com ela.

_ Bella, assim eu gozo. - Falei num lamento, ela me olhou com malícia, mas continuou seus movimentos, meu corpo já não me obedecia, meu quadril se movimentava cada vez que ela afundava meu sexo na sua boca, eu sentia que estava vindo, mas Bella não parou, então vi que ela não iria parar, Bella queria que eu gozasse na sua boca, eu já tinha imaginado isso, mas nunca pensei que aconteceria. Ela moveu mais um pouco e meu gozo saiu todo na sua boca, Bella continuou me chupando e ouvi-a engolindo.

Ela se separou de mim e me olhou com uma cara de safada.

_ Seu gosto é bom. - Disse maliciosa. Eu já estava pronto para outra eu não me cansaria dela nunca.

Peguei-a e a coloquei do meu lado. Bella era tudo que eu precisava, voltei a beijá-la na boca, e senti um pouco do meu gosto nela, minha língua invadia sua boca do jeito que eu queria penetrá-la. Minhas mãos foram para seu sexo, e Bella gemeu na minha boca. Eu não precisava mais me segurar com ela. E a apertei com força, colando meu corpo ao dela. As mãos dela foram para minha nuca nos colando mais ainda.

Comecei a massagear ali no seu clitóris, e Bella já tremeu sob o meu toque. Tinha tanta coisa que eu poderia fazer com ela agora. Mas num movimento brusco ela estava em cima de mim. Com um sorriso de jubilo no rosto ela voltou seus carinhos, eu não agüentaria mais nenhuma preliminar eu queria estar dentro dela. Virei-nos de novo, e ela riu.

_ Esta com pressa amor? - Falou com cara de safada para mim. A cada dia eu descobria uma nova face nela, e essa com certeza era a melhor.

_ Você esta fugindo de mim. - Falei na sua orelha e dei uma mordida ali. Bella gemeu e abriu as pernas em volta de mim. Meu sexo esfregando no dela.

**Bella**

Edward me penetrou com força e tudo de uma vez, e sua boca grudou na minha com urgência, ele começou a se movimentar em mim, rápido e com força, era tão bom eu não agüentaria muito tempo. Estava por baixo e minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, acompanhando seus movimentos, cada vez que ele afundava em mim, uma corrente elétrica passava pelo meu corpo, comecei a gemer na boca dele, ele não se segurava mais comigo, usava sua força, mas não me machucava.

Suas mãos foram para meus seios e ele se separou do beijo para me chupar ali.

_ Ahn. Edw... - Tentei falar alguma coisa mais não consegui. Queria gozar, ele mão parava de se mexer.

_ O que você quer amor? - Ele pediu sensual no meu ouvido sua voz rouca me mandando choques pelo corpo.

_ Mais. Pedi. Eu queria tudo. - E Edward me penetrou com mais força e mais fundo, era de enlouquecer, meus sentidos estavam nublados pela luxúria. Minhas mãos o apertavam. E minhas pernas tremiam. Eu gozaria logo.

Edward começou a me tocar enquanto penetrava em mim. E eu gemi mais.

_Eu podia apreciá-lo realmente agora._

Uma corrente se passou pelas minhas pernas e um calor se espalhou pelo meu corpo, eu senti flutuando era tudo diferente, meu corpo todo pulsava com as descargas elétricas que se passavam mandando impulsos de prazer para o meu cérebro, o orgasmo foi tão intenso e profundo. Mas Edward ainda não tinha ido comigo para o paraíso. Ele continuou se mexendo dentro de mim, e me olhou com desejo.

**Edward**

Meu corpo se afundava nela com toda força que podia usar, eu não me segurava mais, Bella apertava meu sexo cada vez que eu a estocava, os movimentos já estava me deixando sem rumo, mas eu queria tudo hoje, tudo que eu não pude dar a ela na ilha.

_ Ahn. Edw... - Bella tentou falar, cada vez que ela gemia eu me perdia no seu calor, e umidade. Mas queria um pouco mais. Aproximei minha boca do seu ouvido.

_ O que você quer amor? - Bella ficou mais molhada para mim, e gemeu alto.

_ Mais. - Pediu. E comecei a penetrá-la com mais força, era bom, eu não me cansaria nunca.

As pernas dela tremiam, e ela me apertava. Senti no exato momento que ela gozou, agora seu gozo era na temperatura do meu, continuei mais um pouco, mas ainda não estava pronto para gozar de novo, agora que somos iguais podemos experimentar muitas coisas. Minha mente estava nublada pelo desejo das nossas possibilidades. Continuei dentro dela e Bella me olhou com desejo.

_ Quero tentar algo novo. - Sussurrou nos meus ouvidos e mordeu os lábios inferiores de forma sedutora.

_ O que você quer tentar? - Perguntei. Bella me afastou dela e se virou de costas, na verdade ficou de quatro pra mim. Automaticamente passei minha mão na sua entrada, e afundei um dedo dentro dela, sua respiração ficou descompassada. Com a outra mão acariciei sua bunda, a visão que eu tinha era de enlouquecer, continuei o movimento com meu dedo, e Bella começou a rebolar na minha mão, não resisti. Tirei meu dedo dela e me encaixei na sua entrada. Ela estava me dando tudo que eu ainda não tinha coragem de pedir. Penetrei-a com força novamente, Bella gemeu alto de prazer. A visão que eu tinha de seu corpo era de enlouquecer. Bella rebolava no meu sexo e minha razão já estava nublada. Eu só queria me afundar dentro dela e gozar nela a noite inteira.

A cada movimento ela mexia seu quadril.

_ Bella assim eu não agüento. - Falei gemendo quando ela pegou uma mão minha e levou para o seu seio. Eu continuei. Me sexo pulsava dentro dela e mais um pouco e eu não agüentei. Senti no exato momento que tudo explodiu e choques de prazer se passavam pelo meu corpo. Joguei meu corpo em cima dela e me agarrei nela com força. Bella tinha gozado novamente junto comigo agora. Mas meu desejo dela ainda não estava saciado. Ainda estávamos no chão, à cama intocada. Sai de dentro dela e Bella se virou para mim. Olhou-me e disse:

_ Fazer amor é bom, mas eu gosto de sexo também. - Tenho certeza que se ela fosse humana teria corado. Minha boca foi para a dela e comecei tudo de novo. Agora quem iria chupar seria eu, eu ainda não tinha sentido o sabor dela depois de transformada.

**Bella**

Edward desceu sua boca pela minha barriga mandando choques para o meu centro, eu não me cansaria nunca. Ele me olhou e rapidamente sua língua brincava com meu clitóris, eu já estava gemendo de novo. Ele colocou seus dedos em mim e sua língua não parava de brincar comigo. Ele me chupava, e lambia, eu queria gritar de prazer, sua outra mão veio para o meu seio e começou a me estimular ali, eu já me contorcia em baixo dele, Edward se levantou um pouco e tirou seus dedos, mas não parou agora ele me massageava com os dedos e sua língua me penetrava, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos comandando o ritmo. Meu corpo tinha espasmos de eletricidade. E minhas pernas se mexiam no ritmo que sua língua me penetrava.

_ Ah Edward. - Gemi, eu iria gozar logo, e ele não parava.

_ Goza pra mim. - Edward pediu e continuou com sua boca.

Ele mudou de novo, e agora eram seus dedos me penetrando e sua língua me estimulando, eu senti um calor e tudo explodiu. Ele não parou até que eu me acalmasse. Edward ficou de frente para mim e disse.

_ Gostei do seu sabor, ainda melhor. - Ele tinha uma cara de safado, se pudesse eu corava.

_Uma parte bem, bem pequena de minha cabeça considerava o interessante enigma apresentado nesta situação: Eu nunca ficaria cansada, nem ele._

**Edward**

Já estava amanhecendo eu pude notar pela claridade que batia no lago. Ao longe uma cotovia cantava, quando ela parou de piar Bella me olhou e perguntou.

_Você sente falta disso? - Bella perguntou.

Não era a primeira vez que nós falávamos, mas estávamos exatamente mantendo uma conversa também.  
_Sentir falta de que? - Murmurei.  
_De tudo isso, do calor, da pele macia, do cheiro gostoso... Eu não estou perdendo nada, e eu me pergunto se era um pouco triste pra você estar perdendo? - Ri baixo para ela.

_ Seria difícil encontrar alguém menos triste do que eu estou agora. Impossível, eu aposto. Não são muitas pessoas que conseguem cada coisinha que eles querem, mas todas as coisas que eles não pensam em pedir, em um mesmo dia.  
_ Está evitando a pergunta? - Acusou-me.

Minha mão foi para seu rosto e ela era quente para mim, não como antigamente quando era como fogo, mas agradável ao toque. Falamos mais um pouco e minha mão foi descendo pelo seu corpo, eu não me cansaria nunca dela. Depois nossas bocas estavam ocupadas demais para palavras.

Dessa vez queria as coisas devagar, a penetrei devagar e controlei os movimentos para que tudo não acabasse rápido, já tínhamos feito em várias posições foi um noite de puro fogo, mas agora eu queria olhá-la e saborear cada investida que eu dava dentro dela.

_ Faz amor comigo. - Pedi olhando ns seus olhos vermelhos, mas que ainda me afogavam com tanto amor que Bella me olhava. Eu ainda me perdia em suas íris profundas.

Bella não fechou os olhos e não aprofundou os movimentos, o contato foi aprofundado com beijos e caricias. Ela gemia baixo no meu ouvido, me torturando, eu ainda conseguia controlar os movimentos e não terminar tudo rápido. Ela era quente macia e cheirosa. Um tormento.

_ Edward eu vou. - Bella me olhou e nesse momento eu também gozei com ela, o contato visual não foi quebrado e ela sorria com amor para mim. Deitei-me ao seu lado e uma coisa me veio a mente, já eram quase 07:00 hs da manhã. E nossa filha acordaria.

_ Rennesme? - Perguntei.

Nos seus olhos eu vi toda a preocupação de uma mãe.

Realmente eu era o ser mais feliz do mundo, desde o dia que eu conheci ela, nunca poderia imaginar que ela me daria não só o amor de minha existência, mais uma família e a felicidade eterna.

_**N/A**__: E fim... Gente vamo combinar que a a primeira noite deles na cabana foi tudo bem melhor que a lua de mel kkkkkkkkkkkkk, notaram as partes em Itálico do livro? Espero que sim._

_Até a próxima e sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews!_

_Madu_

_XD_


End file.
